Wingardium Leviosa
by Layla Clapton
Summary: El hechizo era muy complicado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que demostrarle a ese Malfoy que los Hufflepuffs no eran unos inútiles.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo el potterverso son de J.K Rowling, sin embargo, esta historia es mía.

Este fanfic participa en el reto la Casa Hufflepuff del foro "Amor de tercera generación"

* * *

**Wingardium Leviosa **

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

—Nada. Ahora yo: ¡Wingardium Leviosa!

—Tampoco. Me toca. ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Así va pasando la clase de encantamientos para Hannah y Susan: con decenas de hechizos fallidos y unas cuantas plumas desintegradas por parte de Hannah.

Es el hechizo más complicado que les han enseñado hasta el momento, y ni Hannah, ni ningún Hufflepuff, le consiguen pillar el truco. Además, para desgracia de Hannah, detrás de ellas está sentado el Slytherin más insoportable de todo primero: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio, con su tradicional cara de haberse tragado un limón muy ácido, ha conseguido realizar el hechizo a la quinta vez. A la tercera si le preguntas a él, lo cual no es necesario pues el ya se encarga de proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sí, modestia es su segundo nombre.

A Hannah, que en un principio le había parecido guapo, ahora le parece irritante. Más aún, cuando le escucha a la salida de clase.

—¿Habéis visto lo torpes que son los Hufflepuffs? Parecen squibs. Yo creo que a Hufflepuff van los que están a punto de echar del colegio por inútiles y son acogidos por lástima.

Su hilarante comentario es reído, como no, por los dos inútiles gorilas que siempre le acompañan.

Al escucharlo, una parte de Hannah tiene unas ganas incontrolables de ir a pegarle una buena hostia al rubio y callarle. Pero no lo hace, pues no es eso lo que se merece y, además, no es así como actúa un Hufflepuff.

* * *

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

La pluma se tambalea sobre la mesa, y Hannah no está segura de si ha sido por su hechizo o por el meneo que Ernie le acaba de meter a la mesa con un cromo.

—Deberías descansar—le recomienda Justin que está sentado al lado de Ernie jugando a los cromos con él.

—No, me tiene que salir.

—Pero llevas toda la tarde con ese hechizo y aún no has empezado con los deberes—le secunda Susan sin despegar la vista del libro de Historia de la Magia.

—Además, hasta final de mes no tenemos el examen de ese hechizo. Tienes tiempo—le informa Ernie que no entiende porque tiene tanta prisa en aprender ese hechizo.

Hannah, que está siendo víctima de un ataque de nervios, reacciona todo lo bien que puede ante la falta de comprensión de sus amigos.

—Tengo que hacer el hechizo y lo tengo que hacer ahora. No dentro de un mes.

Ernie, que conoce a Hannah desde siempre, sabe que cuando una idea se le mete entre ceja y ceja no para hasta conseguirla. Por eso, decide dejar a su amiga como una causa perdida y seguir jugando a los cromos.

—Pero ¿para qué? —sigue insistiendo Justin.

Hannah le mira como si considerase insultante su pregunta.

—Para demostrarle a Malfoy que los Hufflepuffs no somos unos squibs, que somos mejores magos que ellos.

Hannah sabe que podría haber sido más sutil diciéndolo, pero también sabe que siendo sutil no iba a hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros.

Sus amigos han dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y ahora la miran en silencio y rojos de la vergüenza. También están cabreados, tienen muchas cosas que decir respecto a ese rubio mimado, pero se las callan. No son cosas que se deban decir en público. Es Ernie quien rompe el silencio.

—A practicar el hechizo.

—Sí, hay que callar a ese Malfoy—le apoya Justin.

Susan asiente y Hannah sonríe. Cuantos más sean mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, siguen practicando y, además, consiguen que a ellos se les una el resto de sus compañeros de primero. Incluso, Zacharias, que siempre pone pegas a todo, está más o menos de acuerdo con el plan.

—¿Y por qué no, cuando esté desayunando le lanzamos con el hechizo las tartas a la cabeza?

Hannah le mira mucho más seria de lo que ya está.

—Porque ese no es el plan.

Y sin más explicaciones, continúa practicando el hechizo. Zacharias, al ver que nadie hace ningún caso a su plan, no tiene más remedio que seguir el de Hannah a regañadientes.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

* * *

Se han pasado todo el día practicando hasta tarde y no ha habido grandes avances. Ninguno, pues la única pluma que se ha elevado a sido la de Susan y no han sido mucho más de dos centímetros de la mesa.

Hannah se siente mal, pues ha movilizado a todos sus compañeros para no conseguir ningún resultado. Por eso, no puedo irse a dormir, por muy tarde que sea, sin antes haber levantado su pluma.

Tiene que conseguirlo.

Está muy concentrada en el hechizo, tanto que no se percata de que un chico mayor, y muy guapo, se acerca a donde está ella.

—Pequeña, ¿no crees que ya es hora de descansar? —le pregunta a Hannah una voz que ella considera la más bonita que ha escuchado hasta el momento.

Levanta la vista de la pluma y le reconoce. Es Cedric Diggory, uno de los chicos más guapos de todo Hufflepuff. Pero por muy guapo que sea, Hannah está cabreada y cansada, y no está del suficiente buen humor como para poner buena cara.

—No.

Así de secamente le responde y sigue con el hechizo.

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Cedric observa como realiza el hechizo y niega con la cabeza. Es imposible que con esos movimientos tan bruscos de varita le vaya a salir bien el hechizo. Decide sentarse a su lado. La niña necesita ayuda, y parece que va a ser largo.

—Mira, tienes que girar la muñeca de forma más suave y pronunciar el hechizo al ritmo de los movimientos de muñeca. Así: ¡Wingardium leviosa!

La pluma se eleva por encima de sus cabezas y Hannah le observa asombrada.

—Ahora tú—le reta el mayor.

Hannah asiente y realiza el hechizo intentando seguir todas las indicaciones del mayor. La pluma, esta vez, se eleva unos segundos, pero cae en picado.

—Muy bien, pero te falta mantener mejor la concentración. Tienes que pensar solamente en la pluma y en hacerla volar, sino se te caerá.

La clase particular dura varias horas, pero los resultados son excelentes. Cedric es un gran profesor, además de muy paciente, y ha conseguido que Hannah realice el hechizo a la perfección.

* * *

Hannah no puede esperar a que terminen las clases para enseñarle a sus compañeros el hechizo. Está tan feliz.

Cuando toca el timbre de la última clase, Hannah llama a todos sus compañeros y, desesperada de la poca atención que recibe, decide arrastrar a Ernie y a Susan.

Es, cuando llegan a la sala común, cuando Hannah se sube alegremente a una mesa.

—Mirad, mirad. Ya me sale. ¡Wingardium leviosa!

La pluma que está a sus pies se eleva hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho. Sus compañeros la aplauden.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—¿Cuál es el truco? Enséñanos.

Hannah suspira y sonríe. Como que se llama Hannah que en esa tarde todos aprendían a hacer el hechizo.

* * *

Así es. Ha llegado el día y están muy satisfechos, sus esfuerzos han dado sus frutos; todos, mejor o peor, saben realizar el hechizo.

Están en la clase de encantamientos, esperando a que el pequeño profesor llegue. Hannah es la encargada de realizar la señal para indicar cuál es el momento de sacar las plumas y realizar el hechizo.

Sabe cuál es el momento más idóneo para poner en marcha el plan, por eso, cuando el profesor entra y ya se dispone a empezar la clase, Hannah da una palmada.

Sacan las plumas y corean todos a la vez:

—¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Miles de plumas vuelan por la clase en miles de direcciones, aunque más de una tiene como destino realizarle cosquillas en la nariz a Draco Malfoy.

Las caras de los Slytherins están verdes de la rabia y de la vergüenza, la de los Hufflepuffs están llenas de satisfacción y orgullo.

—Maravilloso, maravilloso. ¡Cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff!

Todos sus compañeros de casa se aplauden y se felicitan. En ese momento, Hannah Abbot está muy orgullosa de ser una Hufflepuff.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Y aquí está mi fanfic No es para nada lo que yo pensaba escribir en un principio, pero es la idea que he podido llevar a cabo. También es verdad, que me ha costado mucho ponerme en la piel de un tejón, pues yo soy Slytherin hasta la médula. Aunque siempre me ha gustado mucho esta casa.


End file.
